WO01/09924, WO03/021632 and WO00/32244 disclose an arrangement in which a tube of quartz is lined with a mesh screen which then allows an electrodeless bulb to be inserted inside. Water is flowed around the outside of the quartz tube and is sterilized by the emitted ultraviolet radiation. GB2048589 shows a similar arrangement but not for ultraviolet applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,587 shows an electrodeless bulb having a waveguide which wholly surrounds the bulb, the waveguide being formed partly from a curved reflector and partly from a mesh arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,602 shows a cavity coupled to a microwave source by a waveguide. Electrodeless bulbs are placed in the cavity and light is emitted through a mesh wall of the cavity. GB2307097 shows the use of an electrodeless bulb as an extension of the centre conductor of a coaxial cable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,318 shows a lamp surrounded by a concentric copper mesh screen which serves as a waveguide extension to a microwave generator 10.